An Ali and Adam Story
by sassy321
Summary: This story is about Adam and Ali. Give it a chance and review :


Summary: This is a Ali and Adam fanfiction.

Author's Note: First one-shot tell me how you feel. If you like this one-shot, tell if it is ok because I might make other one-shots, in the near future. I also will be updating _The Girls From Another Planet_ within the next two days. Well on to the story…..

An Ali and Adam Story

Adam's .

Today I, Adam Torres, have been dumped by my girlfriend of three months. I thought we were great for each other. The second she gets offered a modeling job in Paris, she breaks up with me! I tried talking to my best bud, but all he told me to do was 'you need to find another girl and move on. I had told you she was not worth your time. Ask a girl to Saturday's Costume Dance. I am pretty sure you can find another girl in three days.' Eli he never liked Fiona, but now I see why, now.

My free period is about to end. I get up to leave the library and bump into someone. I say 'I'm sorry' while grabbing my books that had fallen out of my hand. I started making way to my next class without looking at the person I bumped into. Once I reached my class I sit in the front right desk. I usually sit in the back but it has too many memories. I just wish today would end already, luck for me this is the last period of the day.

Ali's P.O.V.

"Hey there you are Ali. What took so long?" Clare asks while I approach our lockers.

"I got a little caught up" which was not a lie, just not the whole truth. I had bumped into Adam Torres. You see Adam is Eli Goldsworthy's best friend. Clare Edwards, my best friend since the six grade, is dating Eli. Me, I am just the awkward fifth wheel when Clare, Eli, Adam, Fiona, and I hangout. Eli and Adam both arrived at Degrassi on the same day three and a half months ago. Everyone was all over them 'O look it's Eli and Adam the two new hot, mysterious, hotties at Degrassi.' Yeah that was the first two weeks at Degrassi when they first arrived. So, Eli and Adam started dating Clare and Fiona. High school just sucks and my life is a high school cliché. My best friend is dating one of the hotties of Degrassi, I am crushing on the hotties's best friend, and to top it all off I am the nerd that no one pays attention to. Yeah how is that for cliché.

We started walking to our next class, which were next door to each other. "So Ali we are still on for tonight?"

"Yeah" I told her with a smile on my face.

"Good because it is going to be you, me, Diamond, and all the movies and the junk food you can think of."

"What is this I hear? Is someone throwing a slumber party. Do I need to bring my PJ's?" Eli says. Great here we go with the lovey dovey stuff.

"Nope, because you are not going to be there. It is a girls' night." Clare says

"Ok Clare I will see you tonight" I call out to Clare as I walk to my class. I am pretty sure she didn't hear me, because her and Eli already started flirting like there was no tomorrow. O well.

As I walked into the classroom I noticed that there were only a few people in class. I made my way seat in the back and noticed that someone was sitting near my seat with their head down. The bell rang and the teacher started to teach. When there was about 45 minutes left in class the teacher told us to work on our worksheets and turn them in before we leave. Great. So that means I have to work with this guy. He is probably going to make me do all the work and just put his name on it.

"Hey, we got to do this worksheet and it is for a grade. I suggest we get started on it." I heard the boy mumble something under his breath. I pretty sure it wasn't nice. After I started working on the worksheet for about five minutes the mystery boy finally decided to help out. I was shocked see a pair of blue eyes with a slight tint of red looking at me.

"Sorry, I am just having a bad day."

"um it's ok we all have those." I told him with a small smile and in return he gave me a small chuckle which made my smile grow a bit. We got the worksheet done pretty quickly. Most people would not think a football player would be smart but he actually is. For the rest of the class period we just talked. In those 35 minutes I learned so much about him. I learned that he and Fiona just broke up, he wants to become a science professor, and he wants to travel and see the world. As we were talking the bell rings.

"So Ali do you want to have lunch we with me and my friends?" Wow do you know how long I have been waiting to hear him say that. But today I decided to go to the mall with Diamond. She says we should get a head start on looking for a costume. We would have asked Clare to come but we already know that she would be with Eli.

"I would love to -"

"great"

"but I can't sorry."

"no it's ok. Maybe another time."

"Yeah." now he decides to notice me.

Diamond is on the soccer team. She always has a boyfriend and she always tries to set me up with guys but no guy can ever like me. I am not even good looking. We were currently walking down the halls of the mall and Diamond was telling me her plans about getting a guy at the Costume Dance.

Adam's P.O.V.

As I was walking towards our lunch table I heard Clare talking on the phone with someone.

"_Where are you?….No….but-…..ok fine be over my house tonight…..yeah yeah love you to"_

"Hey Clare. Who were you talking to?" I must have scared her because she nearly jumped three feet in the air

"it's just my friends, Diamond and Ali, they are skipping the rest of the day and didn't tell ." that's great because I did not want to be the one jumping to conclusions. Wait did she say Ali? How did she know Ali?

"Ali?"

"Come on Adam you know my friend Ali the who hangs out with me. Black hair, kind of short, dark brown eyes." Wow I must be the biggest idiot alive. How could I not recognize her she must have thought I was an idiot and blew me off. To think I was going to ask her to the dance. She probably doesn't even want to go with me.

"O yeah"

Ali's P.O.V.

Four hours. For four hours I have been shopping with Diamond. I told Diamond how I was tried of being invisible and how I wanted a date for the costume party in three days. In order to that my wardrobe needed to be upgraded so I swapped my sweat pants for skinny jeans and skirts, my tennis shoes are now heels and cute flats, I have cute T's, and lots of accessories. My hair is cut short with bangs and has layers. I just can't wait for school tomorrow.

Later that night at Clare's house

Clare's P.O.V.

Tonight Diamond and Ali are coming over for a girl's night. They like totally ditched me today to go shopping so when they get here tonight they will not hear the end of it. The door bell rings and I race to the door to greet my friends. When I open the door Diamond comes racing in the door leaving a different, no amazing looking Ali. She was wearing some skinny jean with rips going down her legs, an off the shoulders shirt, with _heels._

"So what do you think?" Ali asks looking a little worried of my answer.

"what do I think? I think you look amazing, but why the sudden change in clothing?"

"thought it was time for change with the dance coming up and all, and plus I like it.

So far the rest of the night we just hung out like we normally do. We ate junk food, watched movies, did each others nail, and talked about how school is going to be. We also found our costumes and masks. Diamond and I told Ali that the boys at Degrassi are going to be all over her at school and at the dance with that dress she had picked out, which will be delivered to my house the day of the dance. The only thing I know is school is going to be crazy tomorrow.

Ali's P.O.V.

After waking up this morning it decided to put a mini skirt that stops four inches my knees, with some ankle boots, and a shirt that says 'bit me'.

Ok it is now ten minutes into lunch and so far I have had six guys give me their number, three guys ask me out, and so many guys and _girls_ look me up and down with lust in their eyes. The girls that were looking at me shudder a little, but all this attention gives me so much confidence. I should have done this a long time ago. In the class right before lunch Adam asked me to sit with her again, but yet again I had to say no. The day before I had my transformation Diamond agreed to have a lunch double date with these two random guys *sigh* I rather eat with Adam and Clare.

"So what do you think?" says the guy that is sitting in front of me. What's his name? Pete…no, Princeton….no, Sean…no, Ryan…maybe. This is not even interesting all he is doing is staring at my chest.

"Oh yea that's great." These two bone heads have been talking about how their last hockey game went. But the thing is I DON'T CARE! Plus Diamond looks like she would shoot herself, she can't stand hockey. This is why her relationships don't last long because the guys she pick are all stupid. And I know this guys that is really great that really likes her. Yeah, yeah, yeah nobody throw a party because I know a guy. He is my science part and is on the football team with Eli and Adam.

Eli's P.O.V.

Today Ali came to school dressing not like normal Ali. And definitely was not the only person to notice. During lunch I could the hurt, jealousy, and anger in his eyes especially the hurt whenever he would try to sneak glances at Ali across the lunch room. Ever now and then they would look lock eyes and look away quickly. It hurts me to see my friend so down because I can tell he cares for her. I just hope asks her out before one of these bone heads beats him to the punch, because the new Aliah is turning heads.

(**Ok I am going skip to the dance because nothing else happens. Adam and Ali keep stealing glances at each other. And people keep burning holes into Ali's body with their eyes.**)

Ali's P.O.V

Diamond, Clare, and I are getting ready for the dance tonight at Clare's house. Diamond is dressed like a sexy queen bee with a crown. Yesterday after school Jake asked Diamond out. I had to convince him she wouldn't turn him down during math, but I am happy she is going out with a good guy. Clare is dressed up as a vampire a sexy one at that. After Clare and KC broke up Saint Clare was no more. She ditched to school girl uniform and picked up her skinny jeans. Now that she is with Eli I have never seen her happier. Eli and Jake's mouths are going to hit the ground once they see the girls in their costumes. Me, I am going dateless, because the right guy never asked me, and yes I am talking about Adam.

"Come Ali we are going to be later!" Clare yells from downstairs

"I'm coming" I yell as I am making my way down the stairs "So how do I look?"

"you look amazing! Way better than the picture." Diamond says

"you look great now let's go the guys are waiting for us." Clare says

"ok let's go before she bites me."

I currently just parked the in the school parking lot, but before I could even officially park the car the girls went flying out the car and into the school.

As I made I way into the gym the music stop playing and people turned their head towards me. It was kind of weird having this many eyes on me at once. I tired to bush off all the stares and made my way to the punch bowl. There standing at the punch bowl was Prince Charming with a gold color mask that just made his eyes pop.

Adam's P.O.V.

Five minutes ago a vampire and a bee came and stole my friends so now I am standing alone by the punch bowl looking like a loser. But suddenly the music stop and everyone gasped. I turned my attention to see this angel had just entered the gym. She looked amazing. The music started to play again and everyone turned their attention back to their friends and dates. The mystery girl made her way towards me.

"Hey" the angel tells me as she grabs a cup of punch.

"H-h-hey" great now she is going to think something is wrong with me because I'm all alone by the punch and now I don't know how to speak. "So, that was quite an entrance you made there."

"Thanks" awe she blushing she looks so cute and yet she seems familiar.

"So where's your date?"

"don't have a date."

"really? Well I could be your date if you like." why did I say that now she is going to think I'm some creepier and ju-

"Well I would like. Do you care to dance?"

"I would love to." it was just my luck because a slow song started to play. We danced for a couple of songs. Then we decided to take a walk it the hallway.

"So mystery man will I ever get to know your name?"

"…well it all depends.."

"On what?"

"if I get to see you again."

"most definitely."

"see I knew would enjoy being me date to the dance, Ali" you see figured out it was Ali once we started dancing. Just one look into her dark brown eyes will make someone remember who she was. All I want is a chance to ask her on a date.

Ali's P.O.V.

"see I knew would enjoy being me date to the dance, Ali" once mystery man said that I tensed up. How did he know who I was? Was he stalking me? Was he a creepier? So questions were going through my head. Then I sort of relaxed when he said "Don't worry I'm not a creepier and no I am not stalking you. I'm just a friend." mystery man then took off his mask. I almost fainted. Key word almost. I can not believe I was hanging out with Adam Torres and I was he date. This day couldn't get any better.

"so what do you say tomorrow night just you and me at the movies tomorrow night." I couldn't trust my voice at this point so I just nodded my head.

"great" then he leaned in to kiss me. Once his lips met mine they were moving at a fast pace. Shivers were going down my spine and it felt like many sparks were going off from the skin on skin contact. Then there were loud noises coming from the doorway that leads to the gym that made Adam and I unfortunately pull away. I felt like yelling at whoever made Adam stop kissing. When I looked at the doorway there standing was Eli, Clare, Jake, and Diamond yelling, whispering, smiling at us.

"Finally man. I thought you were going to keep burning holes in her body, if you did not ask her out." says Eli.

"yea, because all the glaring you were doing I thought you may become the new Dr. Doom." says Jake. That had earned him a punch in the shoulder from Eli. I had turned my attention towards Adam to see had a small blush of embarrassment .

"Thanks guys. Just ruined the moment." something just took over me and I whispered in his ear _"well do you want to walk me home? We can continue what we started."_

"Well you guys it's getting pretty late, I'm going to walk Ali home." and with that he pulled out of the school doors before anyone say a thing. While walking me home Adam and I walked hand and hand. "So were you serious about tomorrow night?" I asked him. At first he looked a little confused to what I was talking about then caught on.

"Of course I was. Unless you don-"

"NO! I mean I want to." he let out a chuckle because of my out burst. "Well this is where I stop." I say as we reached my house. "So does that mean I give get to give a kiss goodbye or do I -" I cut him off with a kiss. "Goodnight Adam I will see you tomorrow." Then that night dreamt of my blue eyed Prince Charming.

In less then a week I, Aliah, have gone from dork to hot, I the best time at a dance, and I got the guy of my dreams to ask me out. I thought that night couldn't get any better but I did because I got my first kiss! Today is a day I will never forget.

**THE END**

This story sucked. It seemed better in my head. O well. Review tell what you think good or bad because they are both helpful. My other story _The Girls From Another Story _will be updated in the next two days


End file.
